fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Two Souls
is a new story created by FairySina. The story centers around a soul that has been split in two, creating two individuals. These two souls now go their separate ways. The story deals with the motives of growing over yourself and overcoming fears. Two Souls is sometimes also known as , which is the name of the actual protagonist. Plot Masatake was an orphan who grew up without his family and has always been lonely. He was an isolated, aggressive and short tempered person, who liked to terrorize the citizens of the Kingdom he lives in. His actions started to spread around the kingdom and soon the people held hatred against Masatake. But when Masatake turned 13-years-old, Masatake met the skilled soldier Katsu, who showed Masatake the meaning of "friendship" for the first time. The development Masatake went through after he met Katsu didn't please the King. So he went to take care of Masatake and split his soul in two. And with that, the individuals Masa and Take were created. Take, who held the aggressive and violence loving nature of Masatake went with the King, while Masa, who was granted by Masatake's honest emotions, stayed with the mortals of his kingdom. Together with his only best friend and his worries, Masa now has to get used to his new life. Characters * - Masatake is the actual protagonist of Two Souls, who is an isolated and lonely person who tends to get aggressive instead of showing real emotions. Masatake is sometimes described as an orphan, even though it is unknown if his parents are still alive or not. Masatake grew up without ever getting to know his parents or relatives. His soul has been split up into Masa and Take. ** - Masa is a part of Masatake's original soul. Masa is Masatake's sensitive and vulnerable side, who is afraid of the consequences of his past actions and tends to hide himself from the world. ** - Take is part of Masatake's original soul. Take was granted Masatake's aggressive and violence-loving nature. Take has no emotions, which means he feels nothing, neither hate nor fun. Take has been granted all of Masatake's original powers. Yamazake Kingdom * - The king of the Yamazake Kingdom is also known as . He is the most powerful person and leader of the Yamazake Kingdom. King is a powerful wizard, who never hesitated to use his powers for his own use. King let Masatake grow up in his castle and seems to have plans with him. * - Katsu is a skilled young soldier who works for the royal forces of his kingdom. He acts is Masa's best friend. Katsu appears to be a cold and strict young and skilled soldier. He seems to be strict and unaware of what joy means. However, Katsu is actually nothing like that. Katsu is happy-go-lucky, yet very protective. Katsu is very skilled and very strong. He is stronger than the average soldier of his age. He usually thinks positive and enjoys the life as good as he can. Hiemail Kingdom * - Aqua is an open-hearted, yet rather strict member of the Hiemail Rebellion. She keeps great anger towards the Yamazake's king as well as Take. She is hot-blooded and determined to fight whenever needed. Aqua has a great sense of justice and a heart for children. When she first met Masa, she confused him with Take and almost attacked him. Aqua usually wields shuriken. * - Cathy is a seemingly cold and stone-hearted girl. Since she doesn't talk a lot, Cathy appears to have no heart and due to that, most people tend to stay away from her. Cathy, however, is a nice girl, who prefers to stay silent most of times. Before she joined the Rebellion, Cathy used to help out at a local library that has been destroyed as Yamazake attacked the kingdom. * - Forest is the son of the rebellion's founder. He is out-going and likes to make jokes and fun of others. He has got quite an ego and even tends to make silly jokes of himself. He is usually left alone because people consider him as annoying. Yet, Forest is a very skilled archer and hardly ever misses a target. Forest soon became friends with Katsu and Masa. * - Deniece used to be the crown princess of the Hiemail Kingdom. After the forces of Hiemail got defeated, Deniece lost her title as princess. She is a cheerful girl, who wants to help her family getting through their current troubles. She was then forced to join the rebellion by Aqua. Now, Deniece enjoys her life as former princess and is even thankful to be able walking around the towns in peace without people judging her. * - Hayley once moved to the Hiemail Kingdom to study the laws of nature. She is an actual tsundere. On the outside, she is cold and distant but on the inside, a cute and lovely girl. Hayley's studies then have been interrupted as the forces of Yamazake entered the kingdom. Unable to return home, Hayley decided to join the rebellion in order to get the Hiemail Kingdom back. As soon as their mission is over, Hayley plans to keep on studying. Supporting Characters * - Akihiko is a usually very peaceful father living in Yamazake. More than ten years ago, Akihiko's only son disappeared. Since then, Akihiko is usually very strict and seems to be cold-hearted. He kept hatred towards Masatake and had a hard time warming up to him later. However, after Masa was born, Akihiko did his best to make Masa welcome in his family. * - Reika is a peaceful house wife, who lost her first born more than ten years ago. The loss of her child almost destroyed Reika's whole life. However, she tried to stay strong to keep her family together. Today, she is the mother of two girls and tries to be a good mother for Masa as well. * - Kotomi and Hanami are Akihiko and Reika's daugthers who are both very outgoing and very cheerful. While they do know they had an older brother, the two girls don't seem too sad about the loss. However, they both refer Masa has their older brother. * - Shika is a boy of Masatake's age who has been tortured by Masatake a while ago. Since then, Shika has sworn revenge and started to work out. However, when he first spotted Masa, Shika got scared and instead of getting his revenge, he was hiding from him. Shika was the first normal inhabitant of Yamazake's capital city to consider Masa as "Masa" rather than Masatake. Locations The is the kingdom Masatake lives and grew up in. It is ruled by a fearless King, who wields a powerful magic and is known as one of the strongest magician across the world. During the story, the former Hiemail Kingdom became part of the Kingdom. The used to be an independant kingdom far beyond the Meedna Forest. The Hiemail kingdom is the home of Aqua and other members of the rebellion. Their former king is said to be killed by Yamazake's King. After the kingdom was taken over by Yamazake, it was further known as Hiemail District. Trivia *The plot and backstory of Two Souls has been inspired by a dream the author once had. References Category:Two Souls Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Yousei A. Sina Series Category:Fan Anime Category:Action Category:Slice of Life Category:Fantasy Category:Friendship Category:Supernatural Category:Adventure